A Varia Valentine
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: A story dedicated to an event on Facebook by Xanxus-Sama page. It's a Valentine's Day sorry, so I apologize for it being two weeks late. Anyways, let's have an inside look on how the Varia will send Valentine's day with their little princess Noemi Minerva Clovis. Warnings: Fem. Mammon, BV, No Fran (Gomen, I completely forgot to add him ) OC, OOC T for safty.


**Ciaossu Minna, first I would like to say sorry for not posting my Valentine's Day story on time. I'm trying to catch up on my favorite Pokémon Fanfiction Author RosieShiba's stories. Which I have a LOT to catch up on sadly, but I will catch up when I have time! *determined look on face* **

**For my other stories, Chaos Academy, Le Loro Vite, I would like to say they are on hold until I have more chapters ready to be uploaded. *bows* so sorry for making you wait for those stories! I'll write them when I'm not doing anything at school and then copy them to the computer so it will be there. I also have to work on a few other stories aka my Pokémon stories, so on top of school, and work. I also have to deal with the fanfictions. *shrugs* oh well.**

**This is for an event on Facebook.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Most people would think Valentine's Day was meant to be full of love, and spending it with the one you love… well it is… unless you are a member of Varia, and then Valentine's Day is spent in many different ways. For starters, there's Leviathan. He spent his Valentine's Day by making breakfast in bed, lunch in bed, and dinner in bed for his Valentine. However, his so called "Valentine" would end up shooting him, and screaming "get out trash." He would cry whenever he saw the silver-haired shark walking into the room for "business."

* * *

Next was Lussuria, he spent the day in the kitchen cooking a wonderful meal for everyone, or at least attempting to. Levi kept coming in to "cook" food for Xanxus. It was a sad sight to see. But Lussuria pushed it aside and continued his cooking. He was currently making a batch of heart-shaped candies for everyone. Of course, they never ate it in front of him, or thanked him for making them. However, Lussuria knew that when they returned to their rooms after receiving them. They would eat the sweets with smiles on their faces.

This year Lussuria had helped cooking as well. You see, he had a special little helper. And she is a cute little girl who goes by the name of "Noemi, Minerva Clovis." Such a sweet little girl, unlike her parents, she was very helpful around the house. She was always helping Lussuria and the underlings clean up her father's mess.

"Aww Noemi-Chan, you're so sweet and helpful, your mother or father wouldn't help me unless I paid your mommy to help. Your daddy is just lazy!" Lussuria said as he picked Noemi up. The little girl giggled as she wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his neck. Hugging him, she smiled and nuzzled his cheek. The Sun giggled as he set Noemi on the counter where the two continued to cook.

* * *

Squalo spent his Valentine's Day running around the whole place, it might be the holiday of "love" but he didn't care, instead he worked hard for his shitty boss, who held a grin. Glancing over Squalo when he bent over to pick "fallen" off of his desk.

"Scum, get me more Tequila." Xanxus ordered and threw an empty bottle at Squalo, it shattered on impact, Squalo would yell and groan, but he always got what Xanxus wanted for him. It was rather sweet, but dull, since he did that every day.

* * *

Xanxus spent his day ordering everyone around like always. He grinned when he knocked the files off of his desk only to watch his trash pick it up. He enjoyed it very much. However, he soon became angered when Levi came into the room, offering to help him instead of Squalo. Xanxus always ordered Levi away on missions. Or had Squalo put him in the hospital. It amused him.

* * *

Bel and Mammon spent their day like they normally would. Pull pranks on the other members, and argued, however that always ended when Bel would pull her closer into a kiss that drove the both of them insane. They scowled when Lussuria and Noemi would come in with cookies, and other sweet stuff that was shaped as hearts, or Cupids "love" arrows.

Giggling Lussuria set the plate on the table and sat on a chair with Noemi in his lap as they stared at Bel and Mammon. They wanted the two to continue what they were doing before they came in. However they couldn't. Not with Noemi there. Sitting up, Mammon scooted closer to where Noemi was sitting.

"All right brat, what do you want?" She asked, there was something the little girl wanted, and she wanted to know.

Noemi crawled into Mammon's lap and smiled innocently, there was that glint of evil in her eye. Snuggling close to her and grabbed her cloak. "I was wondering if maybe we could all do something special for Valentine's Day. Last year we didn't do anything, well, we had a normal dinner. But this year I want it to be special!"

"Shishishi, I think we will be spending today like it should be spent." Bel grinned. Mammon sent him a glare.

"Shut up Bel." Mammon snapped, he continued to chuckle as Mammon glared at him. Looking away Bel lay down on the couch and listened to Noemi and Mammon talk about Valentine Day stuff.

"Daddy, this year I want you to be my Valentine!" Noemi said as she jumped on him. It caught him completely off guard, and knocked the breath out of his lungs.

Bel only stared at the little girl, her indigo hair completely falling in her face as she sat on his chest and stared down at him. He grinned his Cheshier cat smile that she easily copies and watched as it turned into a frown as he told her his answer.

"The prince refuses."

The little girl looked as if she would cry. Bel only laughed and pulled her into a hug as he sat up. "Why won't daddy be my Valentine?" Noemi asked with wide eyes.

"Because, I'm mommies Valentine, why don't you go ask someone else, like Boss?" Noemi thought about it. A grin coming to her face as she jumped out of Bel's lap and ran to Xanxus' office. She got lost a few times, before she stopped and thought it over.

'_All right, once you walk inside you go straight down the main hallway and turn right, go straight till you reach the fifth hallway. Then take a left. After you reach the fork in the rode you take a right and it should be the fifth door on the left… or at least that's how you get to mommies and daddies room.'_

Noemi thought as she went to the door and stood there. Thinking of where Xanxus' Office was. "Was it the fourth hall, and the fifth door in? Or first hall last door?"

"Voi… what are you doing brat?"

Noemi looked up at Squalo, her eyes locking with his. There was a long pause between the two, none daring to break from their staring until finally Squalo looked away. Noemi grinned as she climbed onto Squalor's back, pointing down the hall.

"Take me to Uncle Xanxus' office! I have a very important question to ask him! Now go!" Squalo grumbled as he walked to Xanxus' office. She held on, a grin on her face the whole time.

* * *

Finally arriving at Xanxus' office, Noemi jumped off of Squalo's back and shooed him off. "Go do whatever it is Auntie Squalo's do best~" Squalo glared at the girl, but knowing she's the prince's and psychic's daughter. He wasn't in the mood to fight them today.

Turning, he left and went to wherever it was Xanxus wanted him to get… what's a _Kingdom Hearts _anyways? Shrugging Squalo made sure to do his best to find it! With a Voooi!

Back to Noemi, the little girl walked into Xanxus' office and sat in his lap. He stared down at her much like Squalo did; only he didn't say "voi" in her ear like Squalo. Instead he shrugged and went back to drinking. Even offering the little girl some, she waved it off, saying she doesn't drink. He only grinned.

Oh how that would change on her tenth birthday. Yes. Yes that would be the day he truly made her Varia Quality… now he needs to find a way past Mammon… that damn Arcobaleno knew everything that went on in the Mansion. He was surprised she hasn't found out his plans yet.

"I know your plan. It's not going to happen. Not until she's sixteen. If you try anything… you will lose your best Mist and Storm." Mammon replied as she walked in with Lussuria, carrying a tray of food.

Xanxus only grinned as he patted Noemi's head and stared at the food Lussuria and Mammon brought in. it brought a bigger grin to his face as it was his favorite. "It will happen! Her farther got drunk for the first time when he was ten! She will as well!" Mammon only glared.

"We can argue about this for hours, but my daughter is not going to get drunk when she's ten. Just because her idiot father did, doesn't mean she can follow in her father's foot step."

"How old were you Mam-Chan?" Lussuria asked as he looked down at the older/younger female.

"I was…" Trailing off Mammon turned to look at Noemi who was staring at her with wide eyes ready to hear how old her mother way the first time she got drunk. It was something she didn't want to talk about in from of a six year old. So she lied. "Sixteen."

"You're lying aren't you?" Xanxus grinned when Mammon flinched, she sent him a look.

"Mommy doesn't lie! Bad Uncle Xanxus for accusing her of lying! Time out!" Of course Noemi was ignored as the adults argued over it. Mammon and Lussuria ducked a few time due to Xanxus throwing things. He almost threw Noemi, who actually loved it when he threw her. She felt like she was flying. It always ended when someone caught her in mid-flight before she crashed into the wall. It's been happening as long as she could remember.

"Noemi, did you ask boss your question?" Mammon asked as she looked through some papers. She was seated in one of the two seats in front of Xanxus' desk. The latter eyed the Arcobaleno, wondering why she was sitting in front of him and not off doing whatever it is she should be doing… wait did he forget to assign things to people… again? Damn.

"Uncle Xanxus, will you be my Valentine? Daddy said no, and to ask you. Please don't say no. I'll cry."

Xanxus chocked on his drink. Last time she cried it was because Xanxus said no to allow her to get a freaking puppy. He thought the same thing that happened with her farther and his dog "prince" would happen again. Little did he know to that story it was Levi who lost the damn dog… in the Mansion, a part they had never been to before. Needless to say, Prince the Ripper was a train reek for weeks… okay months. But that's beside the point.

Noemi didn't get the puppy, so she cried, and cried, and cried. No one got any sleep for weeks until finally they got her a pet gold fish… it died within days. Noemi fed the little thing a little too much. It made her farther proud, but her mother… was starting to worry about the little girl, however she knew it was normal for little kids to kill their first few goldfish… if their parents are assassins for the Italian Mafia. Yeah that was normal.

Looking down at the girl, Xanxus only grunted. His Mist and Sun narrowed their hidden eyes at the older man, unsure what he meant by that grunt, they both made plans to jump into action in case it was a "no" grunt. Noemi however knew better. She only grinned her father's grin and hugged Xanxus' neck.

"Thank you uncle Xanxus, I'll be back by seven… or maybe eight… if I get lost… again. This is a very big mansion and I have no clue how to get around!" Noemi giggled as she looked at Xanxus. He only shook his head.

"I'll bring you back here by seven." Mammon held a grin as she took Noemi, the girl smiled as she snuggled into her mother. "Now boss, do I need to tell you the ground rules?"

"Shudda and get out!" Mammon and Lussuria made a run for it before he could throw anything else at them.

* * *

"Mommy, what are you and daddy going to do tonight? Don't you go out for Valentine's day?" Noemi asked as she looked up at her mother. Mammon only shrugged as she sat in her room. Having ditched Lussuria when they reached the fork in the hall, now they were in Mammon's and Bel's room, lying on the bed, avoiding the fights that were sure to happen before the day ended.

"I would rather spend it counting my money, like I always do. Yet your father wants us to go out and spend it all on food, which we will just end up throwing away."

Noemi giggled as she rested her head on her mother's chest. "It can't be that bad! You will be spending the night with the most wonderful man on earth!" Yes. Noemi was a daddy's girl. Mammon had no clue how it happened. But it did. She didn't like it one bit.

However she couldn't change it now. It was too late. Belphegor took pride in being Noemi's favorite. Instead Mammon only sighed as she pulled the girl closer.

"So my dear, what are you going to do with Uncle Xanxus?"

Noemi shrugged, "what do you and daddy usually do?" Mammon grinned as she thought about it. Laying back she stared at the ceiling, about to describe how their nights went… but she quickly stopped herself.

"We usually just eat, and return home, talking about our latest jobs. Nothing special."

What she really wanted to say, they usually argue over what to do for dinner, he wanted to spend money, and she wanted to save it by eating at home. That would last for hours, until they returned home. Where they ignored everyone else and went straight to their room to "talk" for the rest of the night.

"Mommy… mommy, your face is red… are you sick?" Mammon shook her head as she gave a slightly nervous chuckle.

"I'm fine, how about you go find daddy and give him this." Reaching under the bed Mammon pulled out a bag, it was the gift Yuni, Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru helped Noemi make for Bel just for today. She had left it in the kitchen and completely forgot about it. Mammon found it before Bel did and hid it for the girl.

"Daddies gift, I completely forgot about it! Thank you mommy!" Noemi kissed Mammon's cheek and took the gift, running to find Bel.

* * *

She found him in the kitchen looking at all the sweets she had made with Lussuria. Giggling Noemi tipped toed over to him. Trying to scare him, however he turned and had a knife pointed to her head.

"Shashasha, you caught me daddy!"

"Shishishi, no one can sneak up on the prince. He wouldn't be the best assassin boss had if he wasn't sneaky, eh?" Noemi and Bel giggled as they sat at the table and Noemi gave him her gift.

"This is for you daddy! I made it, with Aunts Yuni, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru!" Bel took the bag from Noemi and opened it.

Pulling out a giant heart that looked ripped up; he was staring to think it got destroyed until he realized it was meant to look like that. When he saw the designs it had on it. He spotted his favorite stripes, his tiara, knives, and other stuff he loved, like blood, and mammon's pacifier, or at least a paper mashie version of her pacifier. Fantasma, Mink, Mammon's triangles. And of course the boot she threw at him when he found out her real gender.

Funny story, when the curse was broken, it didn't take long until Verde finally snapped and found a way to return them all back to their bodies. So when the babies were adults, they all wanted to know Mammon's gender. It was actually on one of those rare days when they weren't trying to figure out when Bel found out. He had walked into her room, to ask her an "innocent" question only to find that she was changing into her pajamas.

He had a nose bleed when he saw her bare chest, it was a glorious moment for the prince, and it soon ended when Mammon grabbed her boots and threw them at him. He only fled, shouting out what Mammon's gender was to everyone. She was too ashamed to show herself. She stayed in her room for a full month and a half before she finally showed herself.

Now, back to the Valentine's Day gift, Bel smirked when he saw a picture of Gokudera's head with two "x" over his eyes and his tongue sticking out. As if he was dead. Ah that made the prince very happy. There was also sushi on it! Bonus! Chuckling Bel kissed Noemi's head.

"Thank you princess, hey, listen up, let's steal all these sweets, and blame it on Levi." Noemi grinned as she helped Bel steal the sweets and flee from the room. It didn't take long before they heard Lussuria scream and faint.

Hiding on the roof they ate the sweets while staying warm by Minks tail. That is until they got stomach aches. "Oh, your mom's going to be so mad at us." Noemi nodded as the two slowly crawled back inside. There they found Mammon standing there. Bel began to droll as he stared at her. She looked away, a slight blush starting to form on her face as she took a step away from him.

"Stop staring like that…"

Mammon was wearing something out of her comfort zone; it was still black leather, but something the Varia has never seen her in. It was black leather, strapless knee-length dress. It hugged her ever curve, and boy, she had a lot of curves that no one knew about. Bel kept staring. Noemi only giggled at her father's face.

"Daddy stop staring at mommy like that!" Bel only placed his hand on her face and pushed her aside. Turning back to Mammon he stared at her boots, and wondered if she could actually walk in them. They were knee-high boots with 5" heels. Oh how naughty thoughts ran through his head as he thought of how he would get those off of her.

Her hair which was usually long and hidden within her hood was chopped into a Transient cut. Framing her face, her bangs cut in a swoosh style. Covering her right eye and cheek, she continued to blush as Bel stared at her.

"Come on Noemi; let's get you changed for your date with Uncle Xanxus." Noemi nodded as she took Mammon's hand and the two walked to her room.

They went through many dresses until finally they settled for a pretty dress. It was white with a giant heart on the chest that said "sweet" the bottom of the dress was red frills. She put on a pair of red slippers and her shoulder length indigo hair was pulled back into two pony tails. Her second choice, that is. Her first choice of hair styles was her mothers. But Mammon wouldn't allow it.

Walking to Xanxus office, Noemi couldn't help but giggle as they got closer and closer to his door. "VOOOI SINCE YOU'RE HAVING A 'DATE' WITH NOEMI YOU CAN'T GET DRUNK OR TRY ANYTHING PERVERTED YOU DAMN BOSS!"

Mammon and Noemi stood outside the door and simply listened to what was being said.

"Trash, I know how to treat my niece, shut up and get the hell out before I kill you!"

"VOOOOOOOOOI BEHAVE ON THIS DATE DAMNIT! I DON'T WANT A PISSED OFF BABY AND BRAT OUT TO KILL YOU BECAUSE THEIR BRAT DIDN'T HAVE A GOOD TIME."

The mother and daughter looked at each other, both holding blank looks on their faces before they went inside the office, Squalo had his sword to Xanxus and Xanxus had his X-guns pointed at Squalo, it was clear to Mammon they wanted nothing more than to knock everything off the desk and attack each other right then and there.

So why not kill the mood. "Are you love birds done arguing?" Turning to look at Mammon and Noemi, they almost fell over in shock.

"Mammon?" They both stared in awe at the older/younger girl.

"Continue to stare like that and I'll charge you." Looking away they regained their selves and turned back to the girls Xanxus looked at Noemi, a grin on his face. She looked like a normal little girl instead of a daughter of two of the Vongola best assassins.

"Shall we go?" Noemi giggled as she ran to Xanxus and took his hand. The two left to the Kitchen where Lussuria had a dinner ready for them.

"Voi, is that really you baby?" Mammon ignored Squalo as he went to find Bel. He was wearing a nice suit, one that didn't have holes in it. Of course that didn't stop him from wearing his favorite shirt. The very shirt he wore when he found out Mammon's gender.

"Shall we go?" She asked, grabbing a little black purse that had the import stuff. Holding his arm out she took it and they left.

* * *

Instead of arguing over what to do for dinner, Bel spent most of his time glaring at all the idiots who decided to stare at his wife. He was going to kill them; if it wasn't for the cold glared they got from their wives. Mammon never even noticed… okay, maybe she did. She enjoyed seeing everyone in trouble.

"Do you think we can cut this dinner short?" Bel asked as he stared at her, the thoughts were finally starting to be too much. He was a very perverted prince when it came to his Mammon.

Motioning him to move closer she whispered, "Nope, this is going to be the longest dinner you will ever have to suffer through."

"That's not true, there was our wedding night. Oh you don't know how bad I wanted to just take you right there." Mammon blushed and looked at the Menu to hide her face from Bel. He only laughed.

* * *

"Hai, hai, for dinner today we will be having steak~ just like how the both of you like it. Xanxus-Chan medium rare, and Noemi, the same, but cut up~" Noemi giggled as Lussuria set the plates down and removed the lids. There were Mash potatoes and mac-n-cheese just because its Noemi's favorite. The two grunted/thanked Lussuria and ate.

Not knowing what to talk about, Xanxus just stared at the little girl; she held a smile on her face as she ate. He was trying to get the girl to talk by staring. A hard stare, maybe she would feel it. But she didn't! The girl knew how to ignore glares. Did she get it a lot from her classmates/teachers? Oh he would have a word with the scum if they were mean to the princess of the Varia…

Shaking his head he was staring to act like the girls' father instead of her own father. Then again her father was a semi-good father. Better then Iemitsu at least, finally looking up, she tilted her head to the side. "Yes?"

"What do you want to talk about brat?" Noemi thought about it as she put her fork down and thought about it.

"How's school?" She asked. He only stared at her.

"I'm thirty-four. I don't go to school." Noemi only frowned. Looking at her food she thought.

"How's your steak?"

"Good. Good." Okay this was getting nowhere. Frowning they both thought about it.

"So, made any money within the six years of your life?"

"There was the time I talked Levi into giving me a thousand Euros." Xanxus only nodded as he looked at her.

"Not bad, your mother could do better." Noemi only shrugged and poked her mashed potatoes.

"I miss daddy." Noemi frowned. Sure she was used to spending time away from her parent's but when she was stuck in a room with no one but Xanxus… she was really starting to miss them. That or the little girl was just starting to get cranky due to the time. Yawning Xanxus grinned.

"C'mon brat, let's get you to bed." Standing Xanxus picked Noemi up and carried her to her bedroom.

If anyone outside of the Varia saw how much of an effect this little girl had on him, and the rest of the Varia, they would all be doomed. That was why no one outside the family knew about the little girl, not until she was old enough to take care of herself, but Xanxus never wanted that. He would gladly accept the fact

Noemi didn't know how to fight, or kill until she was older.

* * *

Holding the girl in one arm he pulled her covers back and laid her down. Seeing as she can't sleep in her dress. He called Lussuria in and had him change the now sleeping girl. There was a struggle, with Noemi not wanting to keep her arms up, or let them take her shoes off as well as take her hair down. She was a very stubborn child.

Yet they finally got it, right as Mammon walked in and grinned at the two. "Aww, how cute, you could have just left that to me, but thank you. I always love it when I don't have to change that stubborn child of mine. I swear she gets it from her father." Waving Mammon walked to her room. Xanxus and Lussuria only watched in silence before they decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Well how was it? Did you think it was Valentine worthy? (Even if two weeks after Valentine's Day,) I've been busy so that's why this is really late; otherwise it would have been finish and posted by Valentine's Day instead of today. **

**R&R**


End file.
